In a damper device which is used in a cold air passage of a refrigerator or the like, for example, a structure has been proposed that a baffle is driven by a baffle drive mechanism including a motor and a gear train to open and close an opening part formed in a frame, and the baffle drive mechanism is accommodated within a case to structure a geared motor (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-325669).
In the geared motor and the damper device, a stator, a rotor and a rotor support shaft are required to be disposed in an inside of a case to structure a motor. In this case, in the geared motor and the damper device described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, end plates are fixed to both ends of the stator by welding or the like and the stator, the rotor and the rotor support shaft are arranged within the case through the end plates. Further, an end plate fixed to an end face on an opposite-to-output side of the stator supports an end part of the rotor support shaft, and an end plate fixed to an end face on an output side of the stator is utilized as a base plate which supports an end part of a support shaft of a first gear.
However, in the structure described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, first, since two end plates are used, the number of components is increased. Further, in the structure described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, processes for fixing two end plates are required. In addition, when an end plate is to be fixed, high positional accuracy is required between a stator core used in the stator and the end plate and thus much labor is required for fixing the end plate. Therefore, in the structure described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, manufacturing cost of the damper device and the geared motor is increased.